


Fear

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: When Jared met Jensen; handsome, charming, affectionate, he was everything. It seemed perfect, but soon he sees that Jensen has a darker side. And Jensen's adoration turns to obsession, their dream into a nightmare, and Jared's love into fear.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_cinema round 9 in November 2018  
> Prompt based off the 1996 movie _Fear_ starring Mark Wahlberg and Reese Witherspoon  
> Beta'd by theatregirl7299

Jared couldn't believe that he'd allowed Misha to drag him to this party. He should have been back at the dorm studying. There was a test coming up and he really hadn't done much to prepare for it yet. But Misha had begged him for almost an hour and a half, and Jared had finally just given in. After all, he rarely went anywhere, and coming to this party definitely beat sitting at the dorm alone all night. He could study another night.

He watched as Misha headed towards a group of people Jared didn't know, leaving Jared to look around the room awkwardly. Jared wasn't exactly a social butterfly. He'd been in this school for almost two full semesters and he didn't really have many friends. Misha and Tom – that about concluded his list of friends. And that was only because they were his roommates. 

So, he was trying to branch out. Meet new people, and all of that jazz. But he was starting to rethink coming to this party. There wasn't anyone from his school even here. From what he could tell, it was all older patrons – students probably in their third or fourth _year_ of college rather than just their second semester. Not that Jared was all that surprised. Misha did like to hang out with older people. 

Sighing, he watched as Misha disappeared into another room with some guy. Unfortunately, Jared couldn't even leave because Misha had given him a ride here. Misha had insisted that they ride together since it was a little far from their dorm, and Jared had driven the last time they'd been together for an extra-curricular activity. So, Jared headed to one of the unoccupied corners of the room and pressed himself as close to the wall as he possibly could.

Now, standing at 6'4”, it was pretty hard for Jared to hide, but that didn't stop him from trying. A few people came over to talk to him, but when they realized he was uninterested, they quickly moved on. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he started to get so bored he could barely take it. Sighing, Jared started to push away from the wall, needing to go find Misha. It was time for them to go.

Before he could get too far, a drink was shoved into his face. “You look like you could use this,” the man explained, a warm smile on his face. 

“Uh...thanks,” Jared mumbled, taking the offered beverage. He wasn't old enough to consume alcohol, so he had no intentions of drinking it, but he didn't want to be rude. And the guy who had offered it to him was _really_ hot. Jared could barely think straight when he was looking at him. “I'm Jared,” he introduced himself, extending his hand for the other man to take.

The smile widened as he took Jared's extended hand. “Jensen,” he introduced. “But my friends call me Jen.” His eyes raked over Jared as he took a sip from his own drink. “Are you here alone? I just...didn't see anyone over here with you. Honestly, you were starting to look a little bored. Figured I'd come say hi.”

It was like Jensen's smile was infectious, Jared now having a similar look plastered on his face. “Um, no,” he answered with a shake of his head. “My roommate Misha dragged me out here. But he's somewhere in another room. He seems to have ditched me.” His eyes scanned the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Misha, but he couldn't see him. 

Suddenly, there was commotion outside, causing Jensen and Jared to both turn their attentions towards the window. Blue and red flashed outside before there was knocking at the door. Before Jared really had time to process what was going on, Jensen grabbed him by the arm, practically dragging him through the masses of people towards the back door.

Once they were outside, Jensen moved towards his car, ordering Jared to climb in. The car roared to life seconds after Jared closed the door, and Jensen had accelerated before Jared even had time to put on his seat belt. He'd seen Misha get out of the house before they left, but his friend hadn't followed them. Instead, Misha had run off with some girl, yelling back that he would see Jared later. Of course, Jared knew that he'd see him at the dorm room, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried for his friend's safety now.

Jensen drove them to a remote location at the one of the local parks not too far away from the party before he cut the engine, climbing out of the car and opening the door for Jared to do the same. “Uh...th-thanks,” Jared stuttered, unfolding himself from the passenger seat. The park was empty now because it was so late, but they decided that there was no reason they couldn't stay there and talk.

Over the next few hours, they just sat on one of the benches and talked about their lives. Jared told Jensen that he was studying to be an actor, and Jensen explained that he was working at a garage not far from Jared's campus to make some extra cash. Talking to Jensen was easy. So easy in fact that Jared found himself disclosing more information than he would have ever told a stranger under different circumstances.

“I mean, when I came out to my parents, they just flipped,” Jared explained. He remembered the encounter like it had been yesterday. “They told me to leave, so I did. I was sixteen and still in school, so I stayed with a family friend until I finished high school. And then I came here. I live with two roommates at the dorm now, and they're great.” 

His eyes slowly lifted to meet Jensen's before Jared frowned. “Oh God,” he groaned, shaking his head. “You probably don't want to hear about all of my family drama. I'm sorry.” Quickly, he pushed himself off the bench, just wanting to get away and forget that he was such a blabber mouth.

Before he could get away though, Jensen grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down on the bench. “Don't be crazy,” he argued with a shake of his head. “I wanna know everything about you.” Jensen's eyes glanced down to Jared's lips before returning to Jared's hazel orbs. When he locked eyes with Jared, he must not have shown any resistance, because Jensen leaned in, capturing Jared's lips with his own.

When Jensen kissed him, Jared moaned in surprise, though he didn't move to stop it. Honestly, he'd been thinking about kissing Jensen since the older man handed him that drink. But he had been too scared to make the first move. Kissing generally lead to _other_ things, and Jared wasn't the kind of guy to put out on the first date.

As the kiss continued, Jensen grew bolder, pushing his body closer to Jared. His hand slipped down Jared's shoulder, sliding lower until his fingers were just brushing against Jared's crotch. Almost as soon as he did, Jensen knew that he'd done something wrong. “I'm sorry,” Jensen started.

Jared broke the kiss as soon as Jensen's hand started wandering, his forehead pressed against Jensen's as he gently pushed the older man back a little bit. “Jensen,” he breathed, giving his head a small shake as he tried to think of how he wanted to word this without coming across like a real asshole. “No,” he argued, “it's me. I'm just – I don't –”

Quickly, Jensen pressed his finger against Jared's lips, silencing him. “It's okay,” Jensen promised him. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do.” Smiling, he cupped Jared's cheek gently. “I can wait for you.”

A small smile came to Jared's lips when Jensen said he could wait for him. Well, that hadn't been the reaction he'd expected at all. Most guys when they found out Jared wasn't willing to go all the way just stopped trying and moved on. Maybe Jensen was different. Glancing at his watch, Jared groaned softly. “I should get home,” he frowned. “I have class in the morning.”

**~~**

Over the next few weeks, Jensen and Jared spent a lot of time together. They were practically inseparable. Every day after classes ended, Jensen would pick Jared up and they would go cruising around the town. Tonight, they'd gone to see a movie Jared had his eye on since it was announced that it was coming to theaters. Of course, he hadn't actually ended up watching much of it with Jensen's lips being on him practically the whole ninety minutes, but he still had a nice time.

“Jay,” Jensen breathed against Jared's lips as he broke their kiss, arm wrapping around the younger man as he started walking towards his car once more. “I wanna meet your friends. I hear you talking about them all of the time. It'll be nice to put some faces to names. Will you introduce me?”

Honestly, Jared hadn't thought Jensen would be interested in meeting his friends. He was 22 years old – Jared didn't think Jensen would want to hang out with a bunch of 18 year old college students. “Are you sure?” he asked, searching Jensen's face for answers before he smiled widely. “Yeah, of course you can meet them. Uh...how about tomorrow night? We can all go get something to eat at that diner that's real close to the dorm.”

Pulling Jared against him closer, Jensen smiled. “That sounds perfect, baby,” he answered, opening the passenger door when they reached the car. He stole another kiss before he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat, heading towards Jared's dorm room to drop him off. 

The next night, Jensen picked Jared up around eight o'clock. Misha and Tom were finishing up some studying so they agreed to just meet at the diner later. As soon as Jared was in the car, Jensen pulled him into a kiss, Jared moaning softly as Jensen's tongue tangled with his. Their relationship had been developing slowly, but Jared was starting to feel _very_ comfortable with how things were progressing. He was even starting to contemplate taking things to the next level.

A small smile was plastered on Jensen's lips when he pulled back from the kiss. “Where are your friends, baby?” he asked, fingers carding through Jared's shaggy hair. 

While Jensen played with his hair, Jared let his eyes slip closed, just enjoying the action. “Um...th-they're at the library,” he answered. “They said they'll just meet us at the diner. They shouldn't be too much longer. And I know what they order, so hopefully by the time they get there, we'll already have our food.”

It didn't take long to get to the diner, Jared quickly ordering three _Cokes_ for himself and his friends. He then grabbed his menu, flipping through the pages as he tried to decide if he wanted to order his usual meal, or if he wanted to switch it up a bit. “Have you ever been here before?” Jared asked Jensen, trying to make conversation while they waited for Tom and Misha to arrive.

Slowly, Jensen shook his head, flipping the page on his menu. “Nah, I don't usually come down this way,” he answered. “When I get off work, I just go home usually. Unless I'm meeting you. I can cook a decent meal, so I usually just make my own dinner.”

He could cook – that was something Jared hadn't been aware of. “Oh yeah?” he asked with a small smile. “I didn't know you could cook. M-Maybe you should cook dinner for me sometime.” His cheeks heated with embarrassment as Jared quickly added, “I mean...if you want to. You don't have to...obviously.”

At the mention of cooking for Jared, Jensen smirked, putting his menu down so he could wrap his arm around Jared in the booth they were seated in. “Yeah, I can cook for you.” His tone assured Jared. “Let me know when. We'll make a date of it.”

Again, Jared smiled at his boyfriend. “Yeah, okay,” he breathed, unable to hide his excitement. When the waitress came back for their order, Jared cleared his throat, pulling away from Jensen to give the girl his full attention as he ordered his meal and then ordered for both Misha and Tom.

The pair arrived just as their food was being brought to the table, much like Jared had expected. He kept the introductions brief so their food wouldn't get cold, figuring they'd have time to talk after dinner. They kept pretty intriguing conversation the whole time, though Jared wasn't really listening to what was being said too closely. He was too busy trying to read his friend's expressions – he wanted them to like Jensen. Jared _really_ liked Jensen, and he wanted his friends to approve of him. After all, Misha and Tom were like Jared's family now. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't like Jensen.

After dinner, they agreed to meet up the following night to go to the Orbit – a nice mix between the fair and an amusement park – that was going on this week. Jared never missed it – he liked to get on the rides and play some games. It made him feel like a kid again, and sometimes he just needed that. Once they were back in their dorm, Jared bit his lip, glancing from Tom to Misha and back. “So?” he asked, unable to contain it any longer. “What did you think?”

Misha merely shrugged when asked his opinion of Jensen. “I didn't mind the guy,” he answered. “I mean, he seems to make you happy, so I guess that's a good thing, right? You need a little happiness in your life.” Misha was well aware of what Jared's parents had done to him, and he hated them for it. Honestly, Misha blamed them for Jared not being able to easily open up to people. 

Smiling widely, Jared nodded. “He does make me happy,” he realized, suddenly feeling the need to see Jensen again. He hated it at the end of the night when they had to say goodbye. Sure, Jensen had offered on many occasions for Jared to come spend the night with him, but Jared always turned him down. If one of them didn't come home, the others would worry all night about it unless it was planned first. After all, Tom was always spewing his theories that anyone could grab someone's cell phone and use it to send a text message.

“I don't know, Jay,” Tom started, giving his head a small shake as he plopped onto the bed. “The guy was a little handsy.” Tom had been embarrassed just looking at the two of them – PDA wasn't exactly something that he was comfortable with. And Jared hadn't been either at one time. Tom was just worried that maybe Jared was changing for Jensen. He didn't like that at all. “I just mean, I hope you're not moving too fast with this guy. That's all.”

When Tom voiced his concerns, Jared's smile turned to a frown. He wasn't moving too fast. Sure, he and Jensen would kiss a lot, and Jensen _always_ had his hands on him, but that wasn't anything to be ashamed about. It just meant that Jensen liked touching him. And Jared liked that. “We're not moving too fast,” Jared assured his friend with a small shake of his head.

Without warning, Misha plopped onto the bed with Tom, slinging his arm around his friend. “Even if they are moving fast, it's none of our business,” he told Tom, giving him a look that warned him to keep his mouth shut. “Jared needs to have a little fun before he turns 30, don't make him feel bad about it.” Misha turned to Jared. “Jared, you and Jensen are both grown men, and you can do whatever you want to.”

The smile that had left Jared's lips was now slowly coming back. Misha was right. If he wanted to sleep with Jensen, it was no one else's business but his own. Besides, it had been almost a month since they'd gotten together – he didn't want to make Jensen wait too long and scare him off. Not that he thought Jensen would leave him if he didn't put out, but he just didn't want to take any chances. Sighing, he grabbed a pair of boxers and a T-shirt from his dresser. “I'm gonna grab a shower,” he explained before he headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way there.

As soon as Jared was out of the room, Misha slapped Tom upside the head. “What are you doing, ya idiot?” he asked, glaring at the other man. “Jared hasn't had sex in God knows how long. Are you trying to scare him off of it forever?!” Moving towards his own bed, Misha laid down, climbing under his covers as he mumbled, “Idiot.”

The next night, Jensen came to pick Jared up for the Orbit around 5:30. Misha and Tom were driving themselves, and Jared had offered to just meet Jensen there, but he'd insisted upon picking him up. According to Jensen, this was a date, after all, and what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn't pick up his date? “Hey baby,” he greeted when Jared climbed into the car, quickly pulling Jared into a heated kiss. “I missed you.”

Although he was surprised by how heated the kiss, Jared couldn't help but melt into it, hand coming up to card through Jensen's hair as he opened his lips for Jensen's tongue. “I missed you, too,” he breathed when the kiss broke, a wide smile coming to his lips. “Misha and Tom said they were going to get some food before they went to the Orbit, but I don't mind eating there if you don't. Some of the places actually have pretty decent food.”

“We can eat there,” Jensen assured Jared. He could feel Jensen's eyes roaming over his face, and it made him blush a bit.. “Whatever you wanna do, baby. I don't care if we meet up with them or not. I just wanna spend time with you. Put your seat belt on.” As soon as Jared was strapped in, Jensen started towards the Orbit. 

**~~**

The Orbit wasn't very busy tonight, which meant the lines weren't too long to get on the rides. Jared wanted to ride the _Tilt-A-Whirl_ and the Ferris Wheel before they left, for sure – those were his favorites. While they waited in line to get on the rides, Jensen couldn't keep his hands off Jared. For a minute, Jared thought back to what Tom had said the night before, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Like Misha had said, it was nobody's business how fast he and Jensen moved with their relationship. 

As Jensen kissed Jared's lips, Jared felt his hands slide downward, gripping the round globes of Jared's ass cheeks and giving a gentle squeeze. When Jared didn't make a move to stop him, he felt Jensen smile softly against his lips. “Let's go on the roller coaster, baby,” Jensen whispered. “We've gone on both rides you wanted to go on. Now I get to pick. That's my favorite.”

Once he and Jensen were strapped into their cars on the coaster, Jared bit into his bottom lip, watching Jensen as their fingers laced together. He had a plan getting on this ride, and he wasn't going to let himself chicken out. As the ride started moving, Jared pulled Jensen's hand further into his lap, only stopping when Jensen was cupping Jared's crotch. His eyes locked with Jensen's as he released his lip from between his teeth, waiting for Jensen to make the next move.

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared maneuvered his hand. Slowly, he started stroking Jared through his jeans, making sure to keep his eyes on Jared's face the whole time. After a few minutes, Jensen quickly popped Jared's button open, dragging down the zipper as his eyes ticked to the car behind them, making sure no one was watching what they were doing.

Satisfied that everyone was paying attention to themselves for the most part, Jared felt Jensen push his hand down the front of Jared's boxers. Jared saw Jensen bite into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that Jared swore he heard when Jensen's fingers wrapped around Jared's hard length. Jensen's eyes stayed locked on Jared as his hand started to move slowly, thumb circling over Jared's slit to collect the pre-cum there before he slid back down. After a few minutes, Jensen picked up the pace, smile widening when Jared gripped his knee, signaling that he was close to climax. 

Just as they went over the last hill, Jared's spunk coated Jensen's hand, causing him to smile wider. Still keeping his movements slow, Jensen pulled his hand out of Jared's pants, wiping the evidence of the younger man's release on the seat beside him before he fastened Jared's jeans back up. He then smiled at the ride attendant as he pulled their bar off their laps, letting them exit the ride.

He didn't talk as he pulled Jared along behind him towards one of the games, quickly winning Jared a stuffed dog. Jared felt like his face would freeze in the massive grin when he took the toy and followed Jensen to the car.


	2. Chapter Two

“Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Jay?” Tom asked as he packed the last of his personal items into his duffel bag. “It's just for the weekend. We'll have you home before your classes start on Monday. Promise. I just hate the idea of you being here all alone for almost three days.”

Slinging his duffel over his shoulder, Misha clapped Tom on the shoulder. “He said he didn't want to come,” Misha reminded his friend. “Don't try to force the kid.” Smiling at Jared, Misha raised his brows seductively. “Besides, Jared won't be alone. He has _Jensen_ to keep him company. Right, Jay?”

A deep blush came to Jared's cheeks at the mention of Jensen. Quickly, Jared dipped his head to hide his reaction. “Uh, yeah, Jen's coming over,” he admitted. He hadn't asked Jensen yet, but he knew that as soon as he did, Jensen would be here within the hour. “We're just gonna curl up and watch movies with a big bucket of popcorn, or something.” Turning his attention mostly to Tom, Jared smiled. “So don't worry about me. Have fun and be safe.”

With a small frown, Tom merely nodded, quickly heading out of the room after Misha. 

Once Jared was alone, he flopped down onto his bed, glancing at the window briefly. He heard Misha's car pulling out of the parking lot before he pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Jensen's number. 

“Hello?” Jensen answered after the second ring.

“Jensen?” Jared asked, a small frown on his lips. It was hard to hear Jensen – like he was in a car and the windows were down, or something.

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when he heard Jared's voice. “Jared, how are you doin', baby?”

Biting into his bottom lip, Jared answered, “I'm good. Hey, listen, Jen, Misha and Tom just left for the weekend. So, I'm all alone in my room.”

Briefly, Jensen glanced at the other passengers in the car with him, wishing internally that he'd bailed on them tonight. “Jay, I promised my friends I'd help them out with a little project tonight,” he explained.

“Oh...okay,” Jared started, mumbling that it was fine as he tried not to sound disappointed. He could tell by Jensen's silence that he'd failed. “It's...it's fine.”

Another wide grin came to Jensen's lips as he listened to Jared fumble over his words. “You're adorable when you're embarrassed,” he complimented. “Listen, let me finish with them, and then I can come over after. Is that alright?”

Jared could hear the hope in Jensen's voice. Although Jared was tired, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip from his fingers. “Yeah, sure,” he answered, that smile coming back to his lips. “I'm kinda tired tonight, so if it gets too late, I might be asleep. The key's under the mat, so just let yourself in. I'll see you later.”

**~~**

Two hours later, Jensen was pushing the door to Jared's dorm room open, slipping quietly inside. He noticed that Jared was sleeping already, giving Jensen a chance to snoop around without getting caught. There was a photo of Jared and Tom sitting on a nightstand in the corner. Jensen quickly picked it up and stared at it. Tom was too close in the picture, with his arm slung around Jared's hip – Jensen knew there was a reason he hadn't liked that guy. 

Without disturbing his sleeping boyfriend, Jensen quickly pulled off his shirt, stripping out of his jeans then, leaving him naked as he stood over Jared's bed. After all, there was only _one_ reason Jared would call Jensen and let him know that his roommates were out of town for the weekend. Slowly, he climbed into the bed with Jared, tugging the sheet his boyfriend was covered with down to reveal Jared's chiseled upper body.

Jared sleepily blinked his eyes open, turning to see who was in his room. “Hey,” he mumbled when he realized that it was Jensen, unable to keep the smile from coming to his lips. He quickly realized that Jensen was naked, his eyes raking over Jensen's exposed body. 

“Hi, baby,” Jensen whispered, leaning in to press his lips to Jared's. “M'sorry I got here so late. Chris needed my help moving, and it just took a little longer than I thought it would.” Leaning in once more, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's shoulder, teeth scraping over Jared's skin gently before Jensen pulled back once more. “I'm glad you called.” His hands moved to the waist band of Jared's boxers, pulling the fabric down Jared's hips before tossing them onto the ground on top of his pile of clothes. “I missed you, Jay.”

Jared lifted his hips off the bed to make Jensen's task easier when he went to remove his boxers. “Yeah?” he whispered, eyes never leaving Jensen's face. “I missed you, too.” Jensen saw his eyes glance over to the nightstand when Jensen leaned in to press kisses from Jared's shoulder to the center of his chest before his lips closed around one of Jared's nipples. “Ungh...Jen,” he moaned, reaching for the drawer and bringing out a bottle of lube.

Once Jared had the lube in his hands, he tossed it onto the bed beside them, his hands instantly moving to grope at Jensen's back. His fingernails dug into Jensen's skin, leaving scratches in their wake. Jensen liked the rough treatment and urged him on. “J-Jen,” Jared whispered when Jensen reached for the lube, Jared's larger hand covering Jensen's before he could pick up the bottle. “I-I've never...done this before.”

Shocked, brows knit in confusion, Jensen tilted his head to the side. “Do you want me to stop?” Jensen asked, internally praying that Jared didn't make him stop. _Jared_ had called _him_ and suggested he come over here. And now Jensen wanted this – it would have been rude of Jared to make him stop now.

Quickly, Jared shook his head, fingers gripping Jensen tighter out of instinct in case Jensen tried to run. “N-No,” he whispered, licking his suddenly too dry lips. “I just...wanted to let you know before we got started. You know, in case you didn't want to, or something.” Jared paused, blushing. “I mean, I've heard how... _delicate_ situations involving virgins were. I...I don't want to be a burden.”

Not hesitating, Jensen leaned in and crushed his lips against Jared's once more. “I want to,” he assured Jared. “Don't worry, baby,” he whispered as he pulled back, pressing a kiss to Jared's jaw line. “I'm gonna take good care of you.” Another kiss to Jared's neck. “Do you trust me?” Now, a kiss to Jared's shoulder before he pulled back to look Jared in the eyes.

Again, Jared licked his lips, quickly nodding in answer. “Yes, I do,” he promised Jensen. “More than I've ever trusted anyone before.” Clearly, since Jared was willing to give himself over to Jensen like this. Jensen knew Jared wasn't the type to just spread his legs for any random guy. Jensen was special. And this was Jared's way of telling him he thought so.

Another wide smirk came to Jensen's lips as he nodded. “Good, baby,” he breathed, finally snatching the lube from the mattress and popping the cap. “I love you.” He quickly poured a liberal amount onto his fingers, his free hand gripping Jared's ankle and tossing the younger man's leg over his shoulder. Slowly, as gently as he could, Jensen slipped one finger past Jared's tight pucker, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him. “You okay?” he asked once he was all the way in, eyes searching Jared's face for any signs of distress.

When Jensen asked if he was okay, Jared quickly nodded. “I've done this to myself before...when I...” Jared's voice trailed off as he felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“When you jerked off?” Jensen's voice was rough with want. “Thinking about me?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, biting into his bottom lip. Jared moaned as Jensen thrust his finger in deeper. “Please...keep going.”

Jensen turned his head to kiss the inside of Jared's thigh that was resting on his shoulder. “M'not gonna stop unless you tell me to,” he promised, slowly pulling his finger almost completely out of Jared before he pushed it back in. He continued his ministrations a few more times before he added a second finger, scissoring them inside the younger man. Again, he continued that for a few minutes before he added a third, giving Jared ample amount of time to adjust before he did so. Once Jared could take three fingers without too much resistance, Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared, coating his dick with lube liberally. Positioning himself by Jared's entrance, Jensen reached up with his free hand to card his fingers through Jared's sweat damp hair. “You ready, baby?”

All Jared could muster as a response was a shaky nod. He was so damn close to losing it already just after Jensen's preparation. There was no way he was going to last much longer once Jensen was finally inside him. “God, don't want to cum too soon,” Jared whispered, blushing and locking eyes with Jensen. “Don't want to be _that_ guy.”

Jensen slowly pushed in but he could feel Jared tensing. “Mmmm...baby, relax,” he instructed, not wanting to hurt Jared too badly.

“Hurts...oh God,” Jared mumbled. His eyes squeezed shut as tears slipped down the corners of his face. “Too much...ah...feels like you're...splitting me in two.” Jared's erection faltered, his fingers gripping at Jensen's biceps, digging into Jensen's skin hard enough to leave bruises as Jensen watched him breathe through the pain.

It felt like it took forever to get fully sheathed inside Jared, Jensen stopping every few inches to make sure he wasn't hurting Jared more. His arms were straining with the effort it was taking to keep still once he was finally all the way in. “Jay, baby,” he moaned. “Tell me when I can move.”

After a few minutes, Jared's face relaxed and Jensen felt him wiggle his hips, hissing in his breath when Jensen's cock brushed against his sweet spot. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed softly, nodding just to reiterate what his mouth was saying. “Move, babe. Please...God, Jen, please?”

Not needing to be told twice, Jensen slowly pulled almost all the way out of Jared, gently pushing back in almost as slowly as he'd done the first time. His eyes stayed locked on Jared as he moved, watching the younger man's face for any signs of discomfort. Satisfied that Jared seemed to be enjoying himself, Jensen gradually picked up the pace until he was practically slamming into Jared. 

And it felt good. It felt _great_. Jared was tight and his body was gripping Jensen's cock just the right way with each thrust. Angling his hips, Jensen smirked when Jared gasped and then groaned in pleasure. From the look on Jared's face, Jensen could tell that he'd hit that tight bundle of nerves inside Jared that he'd been aiming for. So he hit it again, and again, one hand fisting in the sheets behind Jared so he could use it as leverage as he continued to pound into his lover. “Fuck baby,” he ground out, lips closing over Jared's neck once more.

With each thrust, Jensen felt Jared's dick growing harder against their bellies. “Oh God, Jen,” he begged, one hand moving to grip Jensen's hand that wasn't clasping at the sheets. “M'close, babe. Please...t-touch me?” His back arched off the bed when Jensen's fingers wrapped around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Before they knew it, Jared's balls drew up tight against his body moments before hot ropes of cum were shooting from his cock, coating Jensen's hand as he stroked Jared through his orgasm.

Feeling Jared's inner muscles clamp down on him when he came, Jensen quickly fell over the edge with his lover, lips crushing against Jared's so that his moans of pleasure were swallowed up in the kiss. He barely remembered to roll off of Jared when his orgasm subsided, Jensen collapsing onto the bed on his back beside Jared. His breaths were panting out of him as he turned to look at Jared, a wide smile on his lips.

Hesitantly, Jared rolled onto his side, one arm and one leg slinging over Jensen. “W-Was that okay?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as scared hazel eyes searched Jensen's moss greens. He _really_ liked Jensen. He didn't want to mess this up with his inexperience. “I didn't mess anything up?”

Smile widening, Jensen pulled Jared impossibly closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It was _amazing_ ,” he corrected the younger man, kissing Jared's lips when Jared smiled sheepishly at him. “Get some sleep, baby,” Jensen ordered softly, fingers carding through Jared's shaggy hair. “I wanna take you to breakfast tomorrow, so we gotta be up early to shower.”

**~~**

The weekend flew by in a rush, and before Jared knew it, Misha and Tom were back in town. They had a late class tonight, and then Jensen was coming to pick Jared up so they could go to the park and hang out for a few hours. When Jared got out of class, Jensen's car wasn't in front of the school where he was supposed to pick him up.

“Huh,” Tom grunted, looking around the parking lot for Jensen's vehicle. “I guess Prince Charming is late.” Jared knew that Tom didn't like Jensen. He'd said something about Jensen just rubbed Tom the wrong way. “Do you want me to wait for you? Or you could just text him and let him know that you're going back to the dorm and you'll meet him there instead?”

Frowning slightly, Jared shook his head. “No, it's all right,” he assured Tom. “Jensen will be here. He wouldn't just not show up.” Checking his phone, Jared felt a pang of fear shoot through him. Would Jensen just leave him here? 

Because he'd been preoccupied with his phone, Jared didn't see the hug that was coming, grunting softly in surprise as Tom's arms wrapped around him. It wasn't unusual for Jared to hug his friends, so he didn't really think anything of it, returning the hug much like he always had.

Before Jared knew what was happening, Tom was ripped from his arms and Jensen was throwing the other man onto the ground. “Jensen!” Jared yelled, trying to stop his boyfriend as he kicked Tom in the abdomen over and over again. “Jensen, stop it!” Jared grabbed Jensen's arm in an attempt to make him stop, but Jensen shoved him back, returning to his assault on Tom without batting an eye.

The attack was over shortly after, Jared's eyes wide as he stared at the aftermath of the scene that had just played out before him. He could hear Jensen talking, but he couldn't make out the words as he stared at Tom's limp body. However, when he felt hands on him, Jared was ripped from his trance, quickly pulling his arm out of Jensen's grip. “Don't touch me!” he ordered. “Just get away from me! Leave me alone!”

He watched in disbelief as Jensen stormed to his car and got in, speeding off. “Oh God, Tom,” he breathed, moving to his friend's side. “Are you okay?” he asked, being as gentle as he could as he helped the other man off the ground. “Sh-Should I call someone? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Slowly, Tom shook his head. “No, I'm fine. Just...a little sore.” A small groan of pain escaped him as he pushed himself to his full height, leaning on Jared for support. “Can you just help me get back to the dorm, please? I just...wanna lay down for a little while.”

Without another word, Jared helped Tom to their dorm room. When they got there, Jared helped Tom onto the bed, getting him into a comfortable position before he headed into the bathroom to get a shower. His mind was reeling. He had no idea what had gotten into Jensen. All he knew was that he didn't want to see Jensen right now – maybe not ever again. He'd never seen that side of his boyfriend before. And it scared him.

When Jared was out of the shower, he took a minute to look at his reflection in the mirror. Much to his horror, his eye was black where Jensen's elbow had connected with his face during the commotion earlier that day. “Great,” he hissed, face pinching into a look of pain when he pressed against the swollen skin. That was going to be hard to hide.

**~~**

Jensen was going crazy. He'd fucked up. Jared wasn't taking his calls, and he wasn't returning his texts. The younger man was avoiding him. It had been ten days since he'd attacked Tom, and Jensen hadn't seen nor spoken to Jared since. He could understand that the younger man was a little upset, but this was a bit extreme. He'd even sent Jared flowers, and still nothing.

Grabbing his jacket, Jensen quickly pushed himself off of his bed, jogging down the stairs and towards the door. He was intercepted by Christian before he could leave though, Jensen glaring at the older man when he demanded to know where he was going. “I'm going to see Jared,” Jensen answered. “What the hell is it to you?”

“I thought you got rid of that little bimbo,” Christian said, frowning at Jensen when his friend shrugged him off. “Look, we have to leave soon, so don't be wasting time with that kid.”

Anger bubbled up inside Jensen at his friend's words. “I told you earlier, I'm not comin',” he reminded. “Jared and I just had a disagreement. We'll get past it. And I'll take as much time with him as I want to. Last time I checked, you aren't my babysitter.”

With that, Jensen stormed out of the house, making sure to slam the door behind himself to let Christian know just how pissed off he was.

It wasn't long before he was pulling up outside of Jared's school. He knew the younger man was in class right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't wait for him to be done. All Jensen wanted was five minutes to explain himself – that's all he needed. With a solid plan in his head, Jensen climbed out of his car, heading into the building and beginning his search for Jared's classroom.

As soon as the class ended, Jensen silently followed Jared through the hallway and into the bathroom. Before Jared realized that Jensen was in the bathroom with him, Jensen shoved the younger man into one of the stalls, closing the door behind them and throwing the lock into place. “Shhh, baby, shhh,” he quieted when Jared started freaking out. “Please just listen to me, baby?”

When Jared was shoved into the stall, Jensen could tell he was starting to panic; ready to scream for help if he had to. “J-Jensen?” he asked when he finally calmed down and realized who was with him. “What are you doing?”

“I just needed to talk to you,” Jensen answered. “You've been avoiding me for days.”

Jared scowled, shaking his head. “There's nothing to talk about, Jensen! You _attacked_ Tom!”

“I know, baby,” Jensen whispered, fingers carding through Jared's hair. “Just let me explain, okay? Give me five minutes.” When Jared made no move to try to get out of the stall, Jensen figured he'd gotten his window. “I know you're pissed at me about what happened, but you need to know that I was only doing it to protect you,” he started to explain. 

Frowning, Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen's explanation. “Protect me from what?” he asked. “Tom? He's one of my best friends, Jensen. He'd never hurt me.”

Jensen quickly shook his head when Jared started talking. “I didn't know it was Tom,” he promised. “I swear, I didn't see who it was until after I'd cooled down. All I saw was some guy with his hands all over you, and it pissed me off. There are a lot of creeps out there, baby. Guys who would try to take advantage of you, Jay. I couldn't let that happen. I just flipped my lid before I even realized what was happening. I'm so sorry that I hurt Tom, baby. But you can't ask me to be sorry for protecting you. And you sure as hell can't expect me to be sorry for being in love with you.”

He pressed his face into Jared's neck, kissing the younger man's skin. “I just love you so much, baby. I've missed you. I'm going crazy not seeing you.” His lips found their way to Jared's jaw, then to his cheek. “Please forgive me, baby?” Jensen begged, biting into his bottom lip as he locked eyes with his lover. “I need you, Jay.” Jensen knew it was working when Jared relaxed against him.

“Yeah,” he breathed, nodding as he ducked his head. “Yeah, Jen, I forgive you. Just...don't let it happen again. And don't feel offended if Tom doesn't want to hang out with you anymore for a while. You really hurt him, Jen. He has bruises all over him. I thought I was going to have to take him to the hospital!”

Honestly, Jensen could give a rat's ass if Tom wanted to spend time with him. He didn't like the guy, anyway. “Okay,” he answered, figuring Jared didn't need to know how much Jensen didn't care about his friends. “Spend the afternoon with me, Jay. Please?”

A wide smile came to Jared's lips when Jensen suggested they spend the afternoon together. He didn't have anymore classes today, and he didn't have plans with anyone else, so he was free to do as he pleased. “Yeah,” he answered softly. “I just have to run home and change.”


	3. Chapter Three

Jensen moaned as Jared's hands moved over him, his body pressing Jared into the leather of the seat further as he moved on top of him. “It's just you and me, Jay,” he promised, crushing his lips against Jared's. “Nobody else.”

“Nobody else,” Jared whispered before his lips were taken in another kiss. Over the last few weeks, he and Jensen had basically gotten back into their routine. Of course, there were some differences now. Tom and Misha didn't really hang out with them anymore, but Jensen didn't seem to mind it. And while it hurt Jared's feelings a little bit that they didn't want to spend time with him if his boyfriend was involved, Jared could understand why.

Slowly, Jensen's hand slid between his and Jared's bodies, sliding downwards to cup Jared through his jeans. “Mmmm...I want you, baby,” he breathed. “Do you want me, too?” A small smile came to his lips when Jared nodded, Jensen squeezing his lover playfully. “Say it, Jay. Tell me you want me, baby.”

Although Jared could barely think straight with Jensen touching him like this, he managed to do as he was told. “I want you, Jensen. Always want you, babe.” He merely nodded when Jensen breathed a 'yeah' against his lips, whimpering when his lover's hand pushed under his boxers to touch skin. “Jen, babe, I love you.”

This time when Jensen pushed into him, it didn't hurt nearly as bad, and Jared could enjoy just how good it felt. His hand pressed against the inside of the car door as Jensen thrust into him so he wouldn't hit his head as one leg wrapped around Jensen's thigh to use as leverage. As Jensen continued to thrust into him, Jared pushed back, meeting his lover for each movement. 

It wasn't long before both men were climaxing, Jared's fingers biting into Jensen's shoulders as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Jensen kissed him the whole way through it, moaning into the younger man's mouth as their tongues tangled. 

They cuddled in the car for a few minutes before they got dressed and Jensen drove Jared back to his dorm room. “Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?” Jensen asked again, pressing his lips against Jared's cheek as he held him close, hoping that his answer would change. “Any way I can change your mind?”

While it was tempting, Jared knew that he shouldn't. Jensen's roommates weren't exactly upstanding citizens for one, and two, he'd already told Misha and Tom that he would be home tonight. “I can't tonight, babe,” he apologized, turning his head so he could capture Jensen's lips. “Maybe some other night. I have a huge final to study for this week, but maybe once this semester is over?”

Again, Jensen crushed his lips against Jared's, fingers carding through Jared's hair. “Definitely when this semester is over,” he said. “I can't wait.” Leaning in closer, making sure Jared felt his fingers brush against Jensen's semi-hard member, Jensen admitted, “I hate the part at the end of the night when I have to tell you goodbye. I wish we could spend the night together again like we did when your roommates were out of town. I love waking up to you in the morning.”

Jared couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at his boyfriend's words. “Yeah, I liked that too,” he whispered. “When this semester is over. I promise I'll start sleeping over.” 

“You better,” Jensen mumbled, watching Jared get out of the car. Jared heard Jensen's car pull away as he entered the dorm room safely.

Once Jared was inside, he was jumped by Misha. “I can smell the sex all over you, slut,” he teased, punching Jared in the arm. “Why didn't lover boy come up and spend the night? Isn't that what normal couples do? I mean, Tom's already asleep, and as long as Jensen was out of the room before he woke up, there wouldn't be a problem.”

Shaking his head, Jared explained, “He asked me to go to his house and stay, but I told him no. I don't want to make Tom mad. You know how he is when one of us doesn't come home without warning. Besides, you know how he feels about Jensen. I mean, not that I blame him, but I'm just trying not to make waves.”

Misha shrugged at Jared's explanation. “Well, why don't you go over to Jensen's house now? Look, I know where you are, so it's not like Tom can yell at you for not checking in.” Smiling at his friend, Misha admitted, “I don't have a problem with the guy if he makes you happy, all right? What he did to Tom was pretty shitty, but I'm over it. His apology seemed sincere. And I'm sure Tom will get over it eventually, too. So go. Have fun. Lord knows you need it.”

Well, when Misha put it that way, Jared wasn't really breaking any rules. And while it was true that Jensen's roommates freaked him out, Jared trusted that they wouldn't actually do anything to him. After all, Jensen had promised on more than one occasion that he'd do anything to protect Jared, and he believed him. “Okay,” Jared smiled, grabbing his keys before he headed out of the room.

When he made it to Jensen's place, there was loud rock music coming from inside. Slowly, Jared made his way to the window, glancing inside. The scene he was met with horrified him.

Christian was sitting in a chair with a needle in his arm while his boyfriend was sucking him off. Jensen was standing a few feet away with his hand in a woman's hair, forcing her head down towards a table where there was a white powder laid out. “You bought it bitch,” Jensen spat. “You're going to accuse us of giving you bad product, you could at least take another hit and let me and my boys know what's wrong with it!”

The girl was sobbing as all three men laughed at her, but she did as she was told. That was all Jared cared to see. He couldn't stay there and watch what else was going on. Instead, he climbed back into his car and sped off in the direction of his dorm room once more, tears sliding down his cheeks as what he'd just witnessed replayed in his head.

As soon as he walked into his room, Misha was there. “What the hell happened, Jay?” he asked, brows knit with concern for his friend. He flipped on the light switch in the bathroom as soon as he had Jared in there, closing the door behind them so they didn't wake Tom up. “Alright, talk to me. I thought you were going to Jensen's house.”

“I did,” Jared cried. “He wasn't alone when I got there.”

Shocked, Misha accused, “That bastard's cheating on you?!”

Quickly, Jared shook his head. “No! He wasn't sleeping with anyone else. He was just...I don't know. There was this girl there and he was making her...take drugs. He said that she accused him of selling her bad product.” Shaking his head, Jared continued, “Now, I know I'm not really aware of a lot of things that happen with those kinds of things, but I know enough to know that he meant he'd sold her bad drugs. And he was so...rough with her. I just...I couldn't stay there.”

A drug dealer was better than a cheater as far as Misha was concerned, but he knew Jared wouldn't see things the same way he did. After all, Jared was so pure and innocent – that wasn't his scene. Jared could tell by the look on Misha's face that he was not happy. “So what happened? You just left? Without saying anything to him? He didn't follow you?”

Again, Jared shook his head. “No, he didn't even know I was there,” Jared explained. “I saw it through the window. I got out of there before anyone saw me.” Another tear slipped down Jared's cheek before his eyes locked on Misha. “I don't know what to do,” he whimpered. “Jensen is gonna come here tomorrow and act like everything is normal, and I don't even wanna see him.”

“I hate seeing you like this. Hey, look, we'll figure this out,” Misha assured the younger man. “Why don't you get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow afternoon, just text Jensen and tell him that you two need to take a little break. And then you and I are gonna high tail it outta here before Jensen has a chance to come see you and try to change your mind. We're gonna go to the lake house and we're just going to hang out there until this all blows over, okay?”

Although the part about telling Jensen they needed to take a break seemed like a good idea, Jared didn't want to leave. “Misha, we have finals next week,” he argued. “We can't just go to the lake house and hide out. If we're not here to take those tests, we're going to fail this semester.”

Honestly, Misha wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't already failing this semester. But he wasn't going to tell Jared that. “Jay, I know you're all academic, or whatever, but this is some serious shit you just stepped in. If they find out what you saw, they're going to be coming after you. And you need to be as far away from here as possible.” Misha put his hand on Jared's shoulder. “Trust me, man. It'll be for the best.”

Fear gripped Jared tightly at Misha's words. He'd never thought of that. Now he was in danger. “O-Okay,” he agreed. “We can go to the lake house.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared felt more tears springing to his eyes. “Misha, what am I gonna do if he finds me?”

“Does he know about the lake house?” Misha asked. “I mean, I know he knew that Tom and I were gone, but did you tell him where we were going?”

Quickly, Jared shook his head. “No, I never told him about it. All I said was that you guys were out of town for a few days. And he never really asked about it. He never really asks about you guys at all, really.” Frowning, Jared mumbled, “It's only us. Nobody else.”

Again, Misha frowned at Jared's words. “What are you talking about? Nobody else what?”

Shaking his head, Jared mumbled, “Nothing. It's just something Jensen said to me earlier tonight.” He hadn't thought much about it when he was saying it back, but now that he had a minute to process everything, he noticed that Jensen did try to isolate him all of the time. 

Misha shook his head as he opened the bathroom door. “Dude, where did you find this guy?” he scoffed. “Listen, get some sleep. I'll explain everything to Tom in the morning. I'll skip class, pack our bags, and I'll pick you up from your classes early. Better just skip your last class in case Jensen decides to come early looking for you. Meet me outside of the school at one o'clock. No later, Jared.”

**~~**

Because he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, Jared felt like a zombie as he sat through all of his classes. Of course, it didn't really matter he supposed. It wasn't like he was going to be here for finals, anyway. Misha was at their dorm right now getting all of his stuff packed up so they could get on the road as soon as possible.

At 12:50, Jared pulled his phone from his pocket, realizing that he had 27 unread messages from Jensen. He didn't even bother to read them as he typed up his own text message. Biting into his bottom lip, Jared glanced at the clock once more. There was no way Jensen could have enough time to come get him if he sent the message right now. Misha was going to be here in ten minutes and then they were going to be hundreds of miles away from Jensen and his drug dealing buddies.

Sighing, Jared hit _send_. He then jogged down the steps and met Misha outside of the school just as they'd planned. His heart was pounding in his chest as Misha pulled away from the school, Jared pressing his head into the head rest and closing his eyes tightly as the knot in his belly started to uncoil with each mile they put between himself and Jensen.

**~~**

_I think we should break up. It's just not working out for me anymore, Jensen. I'm sorry._

Jensen read and re-read the words on the screen. He didn't understand. Last night they'd been making plans to have sleepovers when this semester was over, and now Jared was breaking up with him. And once again, Jared was dodging his calls and ignoring his text messages. This was just unacceptable. 

Without another thought, Jensen headed out the door, ready to meet Jared at school. The younger man couldn't ignore him if they were face-to-face. Unfortunately, Jared wasn't in school. That wasn't like his lover at all. Jensen then made his way to Jared's dorm room, smirking at Tom when he answered the door. “Hi Tom,” he greeted.

The look on Jensen's face could only be described as crazy. Tom could see that same look in Jensen's eyes that he'd had the day he kicked the crap out of him. To this day, it gave him nightmares. “Jensen,” he answered. “I'm just on my way out.”

Pushing Tom back into the room, Jensen followed behind, closing the door. “This won't take long,” he promised, glancing around the room for any signs of Jared. He didn't find him. But what he did find was a bunch of open drawers with all of their contents dumped. Like someone had left in a hurry. “Did you know that I grew up in a lot of different places, Tom? Hmm? My foster families just kept giving me back one after the other. They just couldn't keep me contained. They'd try to set boundaries and make rules, and I'd just break 'em. I guess they finally got tired of trying and they just booted me out when I was eighteen. I didn't like things getting in my way back then, and I don't like things getting in my now.” Taking a step closer to Tom, Jensen asked, “Where's Jared?”

Jensen could see he had scared Tom, but Tom was trying not to show it. “I don't know,” he lied with a shake of his head. “I woke up this morning and he was gone. He didn't tell me where he was going.”

If there was one thing Jensen was good at, it was reading people. “Tom,” he chastised, wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders. “You're his roommate. And Jared told me that you get all pissy when either he or Misha go somewhere without letting you know first. Real control freak type, you are.” Pulling away from Tom and stepping in front of him once more, Jensen repeated, “Where's Jared?”

“Look, all I know is that he and Misha went out of town,” Tom was lying again. “He said he needed to get away from you for a few weeks. I don't know where they went.” Slowly, he started moving towards his gym bag, knowing that if he could just get to his cell phone, he could end all of this with one phone call.

As soon as Tom started moving, Jensen noticed. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed Tom by the front of the shirt, hauling him away from the bed and forcing him against the door. “You're lying!” he accused, right in Tom's face. “Jared wouldn't want to get away from me. He _loves_ being around me. He loves _me_. Jared told me that just yesterday. A person doesn't just stop loving someone in less than twenty four hours!”

Without thinking, Tom shot back, “Maybe they do when their boyfriend is a crazy, violent asshole who's basically running his own cartel!” Tom knew he'd screwed up as soon as the words left his mouth. And he instantly saw the shift in Jensen's demeanor.

So, Jared knew. How did Jared know? There was no way he could have found out about that. He barely even came over to Jensen's place, and when he did, Jensen made sure everything was put away and that Christian and Steve were on their best behavior. Someone had to have told him. But who? Maybe that asshole Misha had been sniffing around. 

None of that mattered now though. He would work out the details later. Right now, he had to find Jared and get him back where he belonged. With him. Turning his attention back to Tom, Jensen glared at the other man. “Who else knows about this?”

“N-No one,” Tom answered, shaking his head. “I swear, we didn't tell anyone else.”

He could tell that Tom was being truthful just by the look of absolute fear on his face. “Good,” Jensen answered. Without hesitation, Jensen gripped the back of Tom's head with one hand and his jaw with the other, twisting sharply until he heard the sickening snap of bone. He then released the other man, kicking his lifeless body away from the door before he left the room.

**~~**

It was easy to track a cell phone as long as you knew the number. Jensen had Jared's location about two hours later, already packing his bags and tossing them in his car. “Chris, Steve, let's go!” he called to his friends. “If that asshole squeals, we're dead!”

Closing the door behind him as he walked out of the house, Christian growled, “How did Misha even find out about what we were doin' here? That name doesn't even ring a bell. I'd remember if we'd dealt with him before.”

Frustrated, Jensen answered, “I don't know, Chris. He probably talked to someone and they gave him our name. He's always trying to score. Does it matter? Right now, we need to go get his ass and take care of him.”

Once they were all in the car, Jensen started the engine, plugging the address into his GPS. They'd be there just after dark. “And remember,” Jensen started, looking at Christian and then Steve. “Jared isn't a part of this. I don't care what you guys do to Misha, but I'll kill you if you touch Jay.” With that, Jensen was pulling out of the driveway, speeding down the highway to get to his lover.


	4. Chapter Four

Jared sighed as he flopped down on the couch beside Misha, pushing the bowl of popcorn towards his friend. “It's extra butter,” he explained as he grabbed a handful for himself and shoved it into his mouth. They'd just gotten in a few hours ago and they'd decided to just sit and watch movies since it was so late. And neither of them had dinner, so Jared decided to make a snack before the pizza came because he was so hungry.

“Dude, we just ordered pizza,” Misha reminded, shaking his head as he watched Jared stuff another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “What do you want to watch? We've got comedies, horror, romance – you name it, I've got it.”

The last thing he wanted to watch was romance. And horror wasn't really his thing either, so he figured that the safest choice was comedy. “Let's just watch something funny,” he answered, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table much like Misha was doing. 

About an hour after they started watching the movie, there was a knock on the door. “Pizza's finally here,” Misha mumbled, pausing the movie as he pushed himself off the couch. “I'm comin'!” he called when there was another knock, picking up his pace since the pizza boy seemed to be impatient. He reached into his pocket to dig out his wallet as he opened the door. “It was $21.80, right?”

As soon as the door was opened, Christian pushed his way inside the house, shoving Misha backwards to give them all more room to enter. When the door closed behind him, his fist shot out, connecting with Misha's jaw. “Hello there, little rat,” Christian smiled. “We need to have a little talk.”

**~~**

Hearing commotion from the other room, Jared turned his head, looking for any signs of a disturbance. “Misha?!” he called, pushing himself off the couch when he received no answer. “Hey, what's going on?” Still no answer. Slowly, Jared started towards the door, ready to find out what was going on with his friend.

Suddenly, the lights flickered before they went off completely. Jared's heart rate picked up as he fished in his pocket for his cell phone. Fear gripped him tightly when he realized that he'd left it upstairs when he dropped off his bags upon their arrival. Moving slowly because he couldn't see what was right in front of him, Jared made his way towards the main lobby, almost tripping over the step there. “Misha?”

A small smile came to Jared's lips when he felt hands on his upper arms, holding him tightly. “Misha, hey,” he greeted. “What happened to the lights, man?”

“Hi baby.” Jared's blood froze when he heard Jensen's voice.. “I got your text message. I went to your place to talk, but you weren't there. I needed to see you. We need to talk about this, baby. You can't just send me a text like that and then disappear.”

Again, Jared felt his heart rate kick up at Jensen's words. More commotion from the other room had Jared's eyes quickly darting around in the darkness, trying to see anything. “J-Jensen,” he breathed, wiggling in an attempt to get away from his ex-boyfriend, but to no avail. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Jensen quickly tightened his grip. “I came here to talk to you, baby,” he repeated. “I went to your place, but Tom wouldn't tell me anything. He just said that you were trying to get away from me. But he was lying, wasn't he baby? That prick's just jealous of what we have.” Carding his fingers through Jared's hair, Jensen continued, “So I just tracked your cell phone and I came as soon as I could.”

“You tracked my phone?” Jared breathed, eyes finally landing on Jensen as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. He needed to get out of here. But he needed to find Misha first. “Wh-Where's Misha?” he asked, a deep frown on his lips. “What did you do to him?!”

Now it was Jensen's turn to frown. “Nothing,” he promised. “He's fine.” 

As if on cue, Christian and Steve walked into the room, dragging Misha along with them. With the help of the moonlight shining through the windows, Jared could see that Misha had been beaten. “Oh God, Misha,” Jared whined as his friend was roughly tossed onto the ground by the couch. “Jen, what are you doing? What do you want?”

Confusion clear on his face, Jensen asked, “What do you mean? You know what I want. I want you.” Even in the dim light, Jared could feel Jensen's eyes raking over his body. “You left me. Without an explanation, or a warning, or anything. You were just...gone. I had to come get you.”

Shaking his head, Jared felt tears welling up behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “Jensen, I told you I think we should take a break,” Jared reminded. “We're just moving too fast. I-I needed to get away for a little while.” He could see the anger building on Jensen's face and it scared him. “I wasn't leaving you,” he quickly tried to placate. “I was just trying to get some space. I need time to think.”

Again, Jensen frowned. “Think about what, Jared?!” he demanded. “You said you loved me! Were you lying?!” 

Quickly, Jared shook his head, eyes slowly moving to Misha once more before landing back on Jensen. “N-No, I wasn't lying,” he answered. “I just...I really just needed time to think, Jen. I'm sorry.” Hearing flesh connecting with flesh before Misha groaned again, Jared quickly snapped his attention back to his friend. “Jensen, come on, please stop. Misha doesn't have anything to do with this. Just let him go.”

Before Jensen had a chance to answer, there was another knock on the door. His head quickly snapped to Misha before he turned his attention back to Jared. “Who else knows you're here?” he asked, ignoring the second knock.

With all of the commotion, Jared had almost forgotten about the pizza that they'd ordered. “It's just the pizza we ordered,” Jared quickly explained. “No one else knows we're here, okay? We ordered a pizza when we got here. They were pretty backed up so they said it was going to take a while. I'll make him go away, okay?”

“No,” Jensen snapped. Turning his attention to Christian, Jensen ordered, “Get them upstairs. I'll handle this.” As Christian grabbed Jared, Jensen warned, “Remember what I said.” With that, he headed towards the door, watching as Christian took Jared up the stairs, followed closely by Steve all but dragging Misha after him. 

Once they were out of sight, Jensen answered the door. He paid for the pizza out of his own pocket, not missing the way the kid was staring at the dark house. “We blew a breaker,” he explained. “My friends are downstairs now trying to find the fuse box.” Giving the kid an extra twenty dollars, Jensen smiled at him. “You have a nice night.”

**~~**

As soon as Jared and Misha were in one of the bedrooms upstairs, Jared felt a sense of relief wash over him. His cell phone was sitting right on the night stand. All he had to do was grab it and they'd be safe. Christian and Steve were focused on Misha for the most part, so Jared took a chance, lunging forward and grasping the device like it was his lifeline.

Unfortunately, he hadn't put the damn thing on vibrate, so when he started pressing buttons, the noise alerted Christian. Without hesitation, Christian snatched the phone from Jared's hands, smashing it with the heel of his boot. “What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?” he asked, smacking Jared upside the head. “You know, Jensen told me that you were some smarty pants. Clearly, you're not using that big brain of yours.”

Christian's gaze traveled up and down Jared's body, and Jared heard him stifle a moan. “Jensen said you were hot, but he never mentioned just how hot you really are.” Moving forward, Christian shoved Jared backwards, causing him to fall onto the bed. Before Jared had a chance to recover, Christian climbed on top of him, pinning Jared's wrists to the bed when the younger man tried to scramble away. “Don't worry, Jenny and I always share. He won't mind. And I'm sure he'll still want you after wards.”

“Get off of him!” Misha yelled when Christian pinned Jared to the bed, trying to move towards the other man. However, Steve stepped in front of Misha, blocking him from doing so. “If you touch him, I swear to God, I'll kill you,” Misha threatened, eyes locked with Steve's.

Jared struggled under Christian harder when he realized what was about to happen, trying with everything in him to get the other man off him. “Don't touch me!” he ordered, head turning to the side when Christian tried to plant one on him. “Get off of me!”

Just as Jared was about to bring his knee up in a very dirty fighting move, Christian was ripped off of him. A gunshot rang out moments before Christian's body fell to the ground in a heap, dead. Jared sat up just in time to see Jensen raise the gun and fire off another shot, hitting Steve in the chest. Jensen then pointed the gun at Misha. “Jensen, no, please?!” Jared begged, jumping off the bed and grabbing Jensen's arm.

Jared saw Jensen frown as Jared begged him not to shoot Misha. “Baby, come on, he's gotta go,” he explained, absolutely no remorse in his tone. When Jared refused to let go of his arm, Jensen reached up to cup the younger man's cheek. “He knows too much, baby. How are we going to explain all of these dead bodies? Huh? Not to mention that he's trying to take you away from me. Don't you see that? Him? Tom? They're all jealous of what you and I have. They want it for themselves. They're not going to stop until they've torn us apart.”

Barely holding back the shudder that wanted to run through him at Jensen's touch, Jared once again shook his head. “Jen, please? We can leave. We can get out of here. And drive as far away from here as possible. No one will ever know that we were here. M-Misha won't tell anyone. He can make up a story about these guys breaking in, and he was just defending himself.”

As he spoke, Jared's eyes ticked over to Misha. “Right Misha?” he goaded. “You'll let us leave. You won't follow us. And you won't say anything about us being here if the cops show up?” His eyes silently pleaded with Misha to agree with him. “We'll leave and no one else has to get hurt.”

Although Misha merely nodded, Jensen wasn't buying it. “No,” he ground out. “He took you away from me, Jay! Look, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it does.” Shaking Jared off his arm, Jensen raised his gun again. “You'll get over it eventually, baby.”

Before Jensen could pull the trigger, Jared stepped in front of him, blocking Misha from view. “Jensen, don't!” he argued. “Please don't do this. I said I'll go with you. Okay? Just let my friend go.” Gripping Jensen's upper arms, Jared made sure to keep the older man's attention on him and not on Misha. “Babe, please? I promise I won't leave again. Not ever. Lets' just get out of here.” 

Jared knew Jensen could tell he was scared. Leaning in, Jensen brushed his lips against Jared's, allowing the gun to fall to his side instead of point at Misha. “Okay baby,” he breathed. “Please don't cry anymore. I'll let him go as long as he leaves up alone.” His free hand carding through Jared's hair as he brought him down for another kiss, this one rougher. 

When the kiss broke, Jared could feel Jensen panting out his breaths, though he leaned in to nip Jared's bottom lip. Taking a step to the side so he could see Misha again, Jensen ordered, “You're not going to call anyone when we leave here. You're just going to pretend like we weren't here tonight. You were attacked and you fought them off if anyone asks.” His arm moved to snake around Jared's waist, pulling the younger man against his side. “And you're going to leave Jared alone. From now on, he doesn't exist to you. He's mine. And you're never going to try to contact him again. Do I make myself clear?”

Jared saw Misha begin to protest. He knew the last thing Misha wanted to do was to let Jared walk out of this house with Jensen, but he knew that if his friend tried anything stupid, they'd probably both be leaving in a body bag. 

“Y-Yeah,” Misha replied, sorry blue eyes landing on Jared a moment before he looked at the floor once more. “I won't tell anyone. And I won't try to find you guys.”

Satisfied that Misha was telling the truth, Jensen nodded. “All right, then,” he smiled at Jared. “Baby, we better get out of here before you friend decides to do something stupid again. Grab your bag and let's hit the road.” Grabbing Jared's wrist once his bag was thrown over his shoulder, Jensen quickly led him down the stairs and out of the house.

Much like he always did, Jensen opened the passenger door for Jared, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jared's lips before he closed the door. Once Jensen was in the car, he fired it up, quickly backing out of the driveway. “So baby,” he smiled as he eased the car onto the road. “Where to? You know, I grew up in Texas. It's beautiful down there. Do you wanna go?”

Watching in horror as the lake house disappeared from view, Jared realized that he had probably just made the biggest mistake of his life. “Um...” he started, giving his head a small shake. “Y-Yeah,” he answered. He'd also grown up in Texas, and while he wasn't all that thrilled to go back, he knew for sure no one would be looking for him there. His family didn't care about him, and those were the only people he knew in that state. And his friends sure as hell would never think he'd go back there.

A wide grin came to Jensen's lips when Jared agreed to go to Texas with him. “Good,” he smiled, one hand reaching to lace his fingers with Jared's. “It's just going to be you and me. Nobody else, Jay.” Squeezing gently, Jensen smiled wider when Jared finally looked at him. “I love you, baby.”

Jared swallowed hard when Jensen's fingers laced with his. It took everything he had in him not to flinch away from the touch. As Jensen spoke, Jared slowly turned his head so that their eyes locked. He was trapped. There was no getting out of this. Gently, Jared squeezed Jensen's fingers with his own, mimicking the older man's actions. “I love you too, babe.”


End file.
